


Her Eyes Really Were Something To Behold

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has never noticed much about Brienne, not until now.</p><p>Written for the Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.<br/>Day six - Favourite thought one has about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes Really Were Something To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so late - I've been ridiculously ill but I wanted to get it done :)

“Come on everyone, get into pairs!” Mrs Stark was shouting at her history class once again, although this time it was accompanied by a smile. “Has everyone got a partner?”

“I don’t” Jaime looked around the room to see who he’d been left with.

“I…I don’t either” Brienne’s voice was faint and tinged with nervousness; she raised her hand so Mrs Stark would notice her.

 _Brilliant. I would be left with her_ , he thought. _Well, at least she’s clever. She’ll probably do all the work for me._

He saw Brienne pick up her things and move over to sit by him. Although when Jaime looked up to see her, she was just stood over him shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Oh sit down wench”

“Wench?” She sat down slowly across from him, placing her notebook and pen on the table in such a gentle manner. Something he could hardly imagine to come from someone such as her.

“Well, it is a medieval history class wench. Quite appropriate if you ask me”

“Brienne. Not wench”

He could see she was angry with him. No not angry, she was annoyed.   _I need to fix this or she’ll make me do everything._ “Look, we’re not exactly friends and we need to at least tolerate each other until this damn project is over. How long do we have to work with each other, what a week? I think we can manage that”

“It’s two actually” She corrected him, she was always doing that.

“Whatever wen...Brienne. Look, I know I’ve been an arse to you in the past but we both need to pass this class” He vaguely heard her huff and thought she was probably rolling her eyes at him. She was always doing that too. “How hard can it be to work together for two weeks?”

Mrs Stark was slowly making her way around the classroom, talking to each pair about their project.  Jaime looked up in time to catch her stood at the end of their table eyeing them both suspiciously. “I don’t want any trouble from you two. Whatever is it between you just work it out or at least try to be civil” _Huh, so she’s not as clueless as I thought then._   

“We’re fine honestly Mrs Stark, I’ll keep him in order”

“Well. Seeing as though you two seem to be able to get on to some degree, what’s your project going to be about?” She looked genuinely interested, and kept shifting her attention between Jaime and Brienne. “Please tell me you’ve actually spoken about it? That’s what you _were_ meant to be doing in these last five minutes”

Jaime looked across to Brienne with a helpless look on his face. Mrs Stark had had a problem with him ever since his father decided to take over her husband’s business; he didn’t seem to understand why she chose to take it out on him. It wasn’t his fault his father was in it for all he could get.

“You’re both going to tell me what you project is about. Just one word. Both at the same time” Mrs Stark’s voice was starting to sound angry, as it almost always did when she spoke to Jaime but never to Brienne  “One…two…three…”

“Swords…” They both blurted out in unison, and looked across the table to stare at each other with questioning gazes. Jaime raised an eyebrow at Brienne who merely rolled her eyes.

“Good, at least we have that sorted” Mrs Stark’s tone was still laced with anger, but at least now she was gone.

“Swords wench? Really? I didn’t think it would be your thing” He could see she was getting uncomfortable, and Jaime being Jaime decided to see how far he could push her. “I thought you’d be more into love ballads written about maidens and knights in shining armour”

“Shut up Jaime!” Her annoyance must have been waning because he saw a smile appear on her face, if only for a moment. “What’s wrong with me being interested in swords? I am in the fencing club after all”

“Nothing wrong with it wench” He earned himself an eye roll for the nickname, “What about swords are we going to research though?”

“We could do about their changed through medieval history? How they became more decorative or maybe less it depends on the country really. I have a really lovely Targaryen ear one at home; I could show you if you like? Or they different types of sword and their uses? The one I have at home is a broadsword, it’s beautiful…”

Brienne carried on talking, but Jaime’s mind began to wander. He had never heard Brienne talk for this long, not to anyone. She seemed so passionate, so alive. And when he looked into her eyes he could see just how much she loved this. This; talking about swords and medieval history, something she so clearly loved. No, she might not be much to look at, and she might be stronger than most of the boys in their class but her eyes really were something to behold. _She does have astonishing eyes_ , he thought.


End file.
